1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim with a wear indicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle rim with a wear indicator formed as a recess in a braking section of the rim.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim. Alternatively, the spokes may be reversed, with the outer end having the nail head and the inner end having the threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the inner ends of the wire spokes to the hub.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipples are installed in nipple holes formed in either the rim or the hub. The spokes are inserted through holes in either the hub flange or the rim with the flanges of the spokes engaging the areas surrounding the holes in either the hub flange or the rim. The male threads on the ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the hub flange or the rim. It is desirable in the bicycle industry to have as few spokes as possible. One problem with conventional spokes is the concentrated stress applied to the rim. If fewer spokes are used, the stress on the rim becomes increasingly larger. Moreover, after extended use, the rim braking surfaces can wear due to continued contact with brake pads. This wear of the braking surfaces can weaken the strength of the rim and, consequently, the rim may fail. This weakening of the rim can increase risk of personal injuries to the rider.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle rim with a wear indicator which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle rim with a wear indicator that indicates wear of each side of the bicycle rim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle rim with a wear indicator that prevents excess weakening or failure of the rim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle rim with a wear indicator that prevents personal injuries to the rider.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle rim with a wear indicator that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can basically be obtained by providing a bicycle rim with a wear indicator. The bicycle rim has an outer annular portion, an annular spoke attachment portion and a pair of oppositely facing annular braking surfaces. The outer annular portion is adapted to receive a tire and the annular spoke attachment portion is coupled to the outer annular portion. The annular spoke attachment portion is adapted to be coupled to a plurality of spokes. At least one of the annular braking surfaces has a wear indicator.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.